A Lost Soul
by Kitty-Sama 2.0
Summary: Contains Spoilers. A soul taken from those that cared, wandering alone. A life full of lies, a broken home, a forgotten—unfinished—song...he thought he was the only one that was lost. It has been months since Hiccup has been crowned Alpha, and now he's got a suspicious leader named Drott the Brave whose daughter is...afraid of dragons? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

**If haven't yet watched HTTYD 2, do not take a step further. This has spoilers from the second movie, so read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon 2, everything goes to Dreamworks. Well, everyone except my characters. Yeah, except that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"To the right...! No, no, left a bit...! Right...! Oh, come on Snoutlout!"

The ever amused Gobber stared at the egomaniac—who apparently had better things to do than help the recovery of Berk—with a perplexed expression. The arrogant son of Spitelout Jorgenson paid no heed to the drained groans and frustrated callings of the village's Smith. Instead, the troublesome boy had his eyes on Berk's lone set of single ladies, actually only admiring one of them—Ruffnut. She stood there, looking—pretty?—doing absolutely nothing. Gobber sighed—just what he needed...another liability to the happy town of Berk.

"Snoutlout, will you please get back to work?"

Never mind the fact that Berk was still practically in shambles, as Gobber looked around, _everyone_ seemed to be finding better stuff to do than contribute with the work. He could feel the men's smugness as they thought whatever they were doing was better than what he was. He sighed again. Maybe so, but they needed to have this town looking...well, better in the future if Berk really wanted to have that treaty signed, and for Hiccup to be recognized as the chieftain to other tribes additionally.

They were slacking, and only because the very chief in question was nowhere in sight.

"Snoutlout!"

The boy, finally hearing his name, turned to him in aggravation, "What? Can we hurry this up, please? My princess is waiting."

Princess. Gobber stared with nothing but a raised eyebrow. The 'princess' in reason here was having a lovely time standing beside the well. She looked the same as usual, but she definitely had a sense of mischief in her eyes that Gobber couldn't dismiss. His princess was having fun pushing villagers who were none-the-wiser down the well, and laughing every time they hit the water with a splash! Gobber looked back to Snoutlout. His adoring eyes meant he was seeing something completely different, or—being Snoutlout—was seeing exactly what he was seeing but admiring it anyways. Yep, his princess all right.

A striking sound filled the air causing everyone in the town to freeze. A knowing smile formed on Gobber's face as the two Alphas returned from the skies, with a Deadly Nadder swift on its tail. He watched in amazement as the boy who wasn't even aloud to go one foot near a dragon five years ago, jumped from the deadliest creature Berk had ever fought with no fault, despite him carrying a cluster of supplies in both hands.

"Okay, I've brought back some more suppl—" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III looked up from the mountain of goods he had in his arms to the village he was meant to be leading, which didn't look any different from when he'd left. He exchanged a glance with long-term girlfriend Astrid; she looked just as surprised and confused as he felt. The undone house that was missing a roof, the mowed path that was smothered with frost, and the big block of ice sticking out of a cottage, he remembered everything being exactly the same, nothing had changed. Even Snoutlout and Hookfang remained unchanged: trying to take that blasted icicle out of the ground. Was he missing something? "Wow, everything looks...great."

Hiccup stared at Gobber who looked sheepishly at him. Okay—Hiccup blew out of breath—it was time for chieftain mode. He so wasn't ready for this, "Gobber I thought you said you could handle it." He didn't wait for the man's reply (Chiefs usually never do). As an alternative, he dumped all that heavy material onto him, giving him a look that clearly wanted him to take care of it. It didn't feel right on his face, "Snoutlout, stop frolicking and get that ice out of here. Ruffnut," He walked over to where she had recently pushed Gustav into the well. Hiccup, being good with some reflexes, caught the boy and lifted him up, without so much as a look his way, "try to get this path fixed. Today will be nice!" He stared at the gobsmacked villagers with a chilling expression, at least, that's what he was hoping for. It seemed so, for the strong Vikings hurried to their assigned stations with haste.

A long, exasperated sigh came out of him. Was he really ready to be chief?

"Hiccup?" Astrid Hofferson, with a worried expression plastered on her face, touched his shoulder. His tired smile should have made her relax, instead, her eyebrows furrowed in even more concern, however she didn't speak. Her expression said it all.

"It's fine, Astrid. Just tired," He stared at the mess still waiting to be undone, "We have to do so much in such a short time. We can't..."

"Hiccup, we have time. They're not scheduled to arrive for another week." She smiled. And as if the Gods were against them, the horn signalling company blew. Hiccup ran to the harbour, stopping when witnessing the colony of ships heading their way. The crest of its village shown with pride; Hiccup turned to the blonde with a flat expression.

"Arrive another week, huh?" Astrid gave him a sympathetic smile. Well, that was said over a week ago now, she'd just said that to make him feel better. Rotten luck.

* * *

"Ho-ho, so this is the mighty Hiccup!" The bulky man with way too much armour on, and a mountain lock of blonde hair sweeping past his shoulders, grabbed small, defenseless Hiccup by the shoulders into a bear-like hug, "I've heard a lot about you!"

"And I've heard a lot about you...Drott the Brave." The chief answered with barely enough breath to speak his name. Drott noticed this and placed the boy back onto his feet, fortunately before the Night Fury beside him had to intervene. Interesting. As Drott looked around, taking everything in, nearly all the people had their own dragon—a pet, he thought was the right word for it. He had never heard of dragons and Vikings being somewhat equal, it was absurd on the face of it.

A quiet clearing of the throat came from behind them. Drott turned to see his youngest daughter stare at him with eyes of fear and courage. It still surprised him of how willing she was, despite the knowledge of dragons here. It made him proud.

"Right, this is my youngest daughter, Thorana." He grabbed her gently by the shoulders to show her in clear view, "She is only a year younger than you, Hiccup."

Hiccup took a step to greet her but saw her frozen face and halted. She was staring at something. His dragon. Toothless. Hiccup kept quiet as he watched Toothless take a step forward to join him, and Thorana take a step back towards the ships. Being a dragon, he sensed the fear as well, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Both of them weren't even sure if Thorana was breathing.

"Are you all right?" He asked, though he knew the answer to it perfectly well. Thorana's petrified eyes went to him quickly. Green. The same colour as his—no, the same colour as his father's. A lump grew in his throat, causing him to look away. How could this girl remind him so much of the past? It had been months since then; he was handling it better than before.

"Thorana?" Astrid asked, taking a step closer too. The girl stared at both of them with a wide expression. She glanced at dragon to dragon to dragon, all with the same terrified expression. She was scared. Of dragons? Or Berk itself? Drott intervened before Hiccup could make any sense of it.

"Shall we start with the treaty?"

During the long discussion, Hiccup couldn't help but notice the skittishness Thorana had whenever a dragon moved. It was definitely dragons she was afraid of, for when the people of Berk walked up to her, she did no more than flinch. She sat at the far corner, staying out of sight and out of mind. Well, out of some people's mind.

"Is your daughter okay?" He asked Drott once he finally managed to get his eyes of her. Thorana's nervousness was getting to him. Drott looked to where his daughter stood and smiled, sorrowfully.

"She'll be fine. She had a terrible experience with dragons long ago, it really hasn't left her yet, that's all." Hiccup was sure there was something far more to it than a simple fear. But he dismissed it anyway, knowing the sooner he signed the treaty and they'd left, the less he had to worry about. That was the plan but, despite those widened eyes that unsettled him greatly, a storm began to brew from the North and the journey to the town of Holt had to be delayed. Perfect. The Gods were really against him now—maybe this was a sign that it wasn't time for him to be chief yet. Gods, he only hoped.  
He told Drott and his daughter that what was left of the Grand Hall was suitable for them to sleep in. He would've offered his home but the fact that Toothless was there considering her fear...it really wasn't the best idea.

And he just couldn't get to sleep thinking about it. He tossed, turned, but no position was comfortable, he was paraded by the question: What could have happened to fear dragons? What happened in the past to not want to kill them, but stay as far away from them as possible? Aggravated at his own train of thought, Hiccup went outside. It was bitter cold, a wind still howled, but in the distance he saw a figured-shaped girl cradling herself on the roof of the Hall. Who was that?

That question was lost when the figure started whistling a familiar tune. His eyes widened, dread struck him, when he recognized that haunting melody. It only grew worse when it started singing:

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me_

The memory of his father, Stoick, serenading his wife with love flooded his mind. He remembered that all too well: they'd never got a chance to be a family. Hiccup's vision began to go blurry until he realized it was tears. No, he couldn't cry now. Not when he had a village to protect:

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity_

It was the song only his mother and father sang to each other, whoever it was, how could they know it? Hiccup, fueled by that thought, went to confront the person. He stopped as soon as he took a step. Now in clear view, Thorana sat on the roof, watching the stars above her with a saddened look on her face. How did she—? How could—?

_My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around—_Hiccup?_  
_

* * *

**That's it for Chapter One. I hoped you enjoyed it. I update once a week, so...I guess, see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview: My dearest one my darling dear**  
**Your mighty words astound me**  
**But I've no need of mighty deeds**  
**When I feel your arms around—Hiccup?**

* * *

Thorana saw the shocked face on Hiccup, almost as if he was remembering something horrid, then jumped from the Roof hall carefully. All she did was sing, it couldn't of been something she'd done. Maybe her voice was hard to listen to. Maybe she busted his eardrums? Thorana's thoughts wandered to the impossible until she stood in front of him, poking his cheek to see if he was still alive, "Hiccup? Hiccup, are you okay?"

He came around after the seventh poke. His eyes glazed over hers for a second before his eyebrows furrowed, "Where did you learn that song from? Your father?" Thorana gaped. His serious expression said he wasn't fooling around or generally curious. It was more like he needed to know this. Like it was a matter between life and death, dragon and rider. She shook her head though.

"No. My mother sang it to me when I couldn't sleep." She answered, tilting her head as his conflicted expression, "Have you heard it before?"

He nodded. Thorana looked up to the dusty sky, upset that she wasn't able to see the stars, and sighed. Her wish was to be home again, cuddled near her window and watching the gentle waves of the sea. That was her wish. But that wouldn't happen until the next morning, for the time being she was standing in the bitter weather of Berk, surrounded by eerie fires and disturbing snores in the company of the village's Chief. She began to hum the tune again to calm herself.

Hiccup snapped his head from his thoughts and stared at her again, "Where did your mother learn it?" He asked. Thorana shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I was a baby."

Hiccup sighed. He looked disappointed. What did her song mean to him anyways? What could it possibly do to him? Thorana decided to ignore it, turning to enter the Hall again. Hiccup noticed and decided to put his thoughts to rest,"Why do you fear dragons?" and it made Thorana halt in her tracks. She turned her head to see his face: curiosity. She sighed. Thorana knew her reaction were worrying the village people but she couldn't help it. The sight of dragons **— **especially the Night Fury **— **scared her. She couldn't control her fears, even if she wanted to.

"I fear them because they fear me." She answered and left him to his confusion.

* * *

Morning came shortly after. Where Thorana was happy to leave the land of the dragons, the Gods obviously were not, for the ships she'd wanted to ride on for so long had been destroyed and tattered by the storm. As with Berk's ship. They had no way of going home, and it was unlikely she was going to ride a dragon to do it. Thorana wasn't that desperate.

"Thorana..." Drott said. He turned to see her sorrowful expression, and sighed when she didn't meet his eyes, "It will be alright."

Thorana shook her head, pushing through the village crowd to finally get some air. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other worriedly, because wherever she was going, there was bound to be a dragon not far behind. They followed the girl, hushing each other quiet, until they got to the place where Hiccup had trained Toothless. It brought back many memories, and what Thorana did next reminded him of his mother, Valka. She grabbed the biggest branch she could find then begun to draw on the soil. At first, Hiccup thought she was doing this to clear mind, but then he realized she was actually drawing something: a Night Fury.

"Isn't that what you do?" Astrid asked, pointing at her.

"Yeah. I thought it was just me and mum who did that." He answered, creeping closer to where Thorana stood. Astrid stared at him, unbelieving.

"It _is_ only you and her who do that."

Hiccup opened his mouth to differ. Astrid cut him off quickly, furrowing her eyebrows at what she saw. Thorana grabbed her dagger strapped to her waist, then cut a thin line on the baggy trousers she wore. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other once more. And Hiccup begun to understand her fear of dragons. On Thorana's leg, right above her knee was a bite done by a dragon. It's teeth were sharp, it dug right into her skin and the jaw was wide.

"What is that?" He whispered, a little too loudly for Thorana snapped her head up.

"Hello?" She said. Astrid was the first to jump out, and when he refused, dragged Hiccup too.

"Sorry, we followed you. We didn't want you to..." Her eyes trailed to the dragon's mark, "run into a dragon."

Thorana caught her gaze and sighed, "Well, now you get my fear."

Hiccup wrapped his hand around Astrid's and kept quiet as Thorana had a quiet moment to herself. Astrid begun conversation on a different topic as she placed water over her mark to calm it. But no matter how much Astrid tried, their conversation reverted back onto the cut.

"If you don't mind me asking," Astrid started. They sat in a circle near the lake a minute after Toothless and Stormfly joined their company. Thorana sat as far as humanly possible and kept her knees tucked into her chest. Her fear wasn't something that freaked them both out anymore, "How did it happen?"

Before she could answer, Toothless sniffed his way to her. She scooted back until her back hit the rock but it wasn't far enough, the dragon Alpha sniffed Thorana's mark and licked it. She kept still until Toothless slumped on her knee, shifting so he was flat on his stomach. Her first instinct was to run, however after hearing his throaty purr, Thorana slowly took out her hand and stroked his head. It didn't feel right at first. It was all scaly and rough, then as she continued, it had a unique feeling to it. But it didn't mean she was comfortable around them.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ruffnut said from the top of the boulder. Before anyone could blink, he'd fallen off into the lake and had come out to sit next to them dripping wet. Thorana giggled, "Whoa, neat mark." A blush spread onto her cheeks, despite the compliment being somewhat...odd, "So, what happened with all of**—" **His hands flayed everywhere **— **"this?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You just gestured to all of me." The crowd went silent. Their eyes wide, a bunch of sights settled on her. The hairs on her neck stood up, "What? Err, anyway...I got this mark when I was just a baby but I remember it like it was yesterday. I was with my mother, she was singing that song **—**" She stared at Hiccup **— **"my lullaby. One minute I was falling asleep, the next a dragon had burst through the ice, bite into my leg and carried me off. When I woke I was with Drott the Brave. My father now, I guess."

"Ice?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, ice. I was in this weird ice thing that was filled with dragons. A dragon sanctuary, if you will." Thorana's smile fell, "I don't wanna fight dragons. I don't wanna be afraid. But every time I look at them, it just reminds me. I wouldn't kill a dragon." Astrid stared at her. Thorana reminded her of Hiccup somehow, even the way they phrased their words. It was uncanny, almost as if they were...Astrid's mind had become officially blown. It couldn't be. Thorana's sad laugh pierced her thoughts.

"300 years and I'm the..." She stared at Hiccup, "well, second Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon." She scratched Toothless one last time, and he yawned, revealing all his gummy cuteness, "Toothless? I thought Night Fury's had teeth. I get the name now, Hiccup."

"Do you know your mother's name?" Astrid asked.

She shook her head, "It comes and goes now and then. I know it's a V...I think it ends in an A. Is there an M in it? I forget."

Astrid glanced at Hiccup then spoke, knowing she would regret this, "Valka, maybe?" And the rest stared at her. Hiccup mouth dropped open.

"My mother? That's odd." He said. Thorana looked at them.

"Valka?" She asked. Toothless smiled at the name. It was cute, if it wasn't anything else. She liked it when they were calm like this, it was only when they became mad...or was controlled by another person. That was when Thorana knew there was trouble. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yeah, my mum. Got abducted twenty years ago, I found her, she came back. It's a very long story."

"Where'd she get taken to?" She asked, really curious.

"Err...this dragon sanctuary thing covered with ice, ruled by the **—**"

"Bewilderbeast. The Alpha which ruled the dragon's hideaway. Yeah, I've heard of that. I remember my mother used to bow down to it."

Hiccup nodded his head, "My mum does that too! She always says **—**"**  
**

Thorana spoke before she knew better of it, "'Some of us were just born different'" and she wasn't the only one to utter it. Hiccup snapped his head to look at Thorana. It couldn't be. No way. But Thorana didn't notice, "My mother also used to tell me 'Every dragon had its secrets.'"

No. It could't be. There was no way his mother was hers. She would have told him, right?

Right?


End file.
